In known safety goggles of this kind, tang-like appendages are provided at the side of the frame. The temples, in the position for supporting the goggles, have horizontal recesses over which the tangs fit. In order to have these recesses, the temples are widened on the outside in this area. A structure of this kind is not entirely satisfactory in terms of design. Furthermore, in previous safety goggles of this kind it was difficult to mount the temples on the frame, because either screws had to be actuated to accomplish this, or complicated sequences of movements had to be performed, making the assembly of the goggles labor-intensive and therefore expensive.